An Old Soul
by Tenn
Summary: (FITNESS) Set in modern day, Finnick is 17 year old son of a wealthy laywer with a seemingly rotten personality, and Katniss Everdeen a sixteen year old girl lives with her mother, who owns a book shop. Coming from different corners, absolute opposites, what could happen? WARNING: RATING MAY CHANGE BC OF SMUT. I do not own THG, nor the characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

A comfortable white light shone the transparent curtains of the bookstore. I liked days like these... they were fresh, optimistic and energizing. I went about my usual routine- organizing books, sweeping and tending to customers. Working at the store left me with a lot of free time, which I usually decided to spend reading.

I let my fingers wander the endless spines of novels stacked upon the shelves- skimming the tattered titles until one piqued my interest. I peeled it from the shelf and draped myself on the seat by the entrance of the story and buried my nose in the pages. Reading was by far my favorite pass times. I could travel the world, escape reality... I could be anyone I wanted to. I continued to read about forbidden lovers, majestic creatures and beautiful utopias until the whoosh of the door alerted me of a customer.

Primrose, my little sister -bright, likable and incredibly light. Her presence could lift the spirits of a newly widowed woman. Her blonde curls tamed into two neat braids, her vivid blue eyes sparkling with joy and a smile plastered upon her youthful face. Her name fit her so well, Primrose, beautiful and pure and that described Prim to a tee. I felt so carefree around the little girl. I welcomed her into the store with a warm embrace and a smile. We spent the rest of the afternoon reading her favorite fairy-tales and her telling me stories about her friends, a particular one she was developing the hots for.

* * *

Later that afternoon after Prim had left me to play with her mates, I prodded my nose back into the novel I was entranced with- _Pride and Prejudice_. The familiar swish of the door caused me to look up from the story and at the very handsome stranger that had arrived in my mother's store. The first thing I noticed was his height, if he grew a few inches taller his rumpled amber hair would have brushed the door frame. From further analysis, I took his eyes into account, an elegant shade of sea-green. His jaw, _which even Michaelangelo's David couldn't compare to_, the way he stood- with ease and confidence.

_Katniss you're staring. He's probably a jerk._ I mentally slapped my wrist. I could imagine my mother tutting at me with disapproval. "**Manners**," she would say.

"Like what you see, hm?" the handsome stranger suggested.

"M-my apologies, Sir. Can I help you?" I cursed myself for stuttering. _He's just a boy, a person, get it together.  
_

"Not with books," he purred. I swore I saw his eyes flutter down my body. I could feel my face flush and annoyance bubbling inside my chest.

_Another arrogant asshole,_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me," I replied harsher than I intended. I stepped back, suddenly uncomfortable with our proximity.

He smirked and ran a hand though his honey colored hair. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," his voice laced with sensual suggestion and his eyes flitting across my face.

I swore my blush spread to my collar. "I-Uh... These are popular. Bestsellers. Very good," I muttered, whilst shoving novels into his hands. _Quit being so awkward, just get him out. _

He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "How about a name?"

_Stop. Get it together._ "Katniss- Katniss Everdeen," I spat quickly.

"...Katniss Everdeen," he mused. His voice smooth, easy on the ears. "Finnick Odair. Show me around?" He held his arm out, implying for me to lead the way. _Pretending to be a gentleman_.

"You know, usually people just look for books themselves." I had known this fellow for no more than five minutes and I thought he was a tool.

"Why would I do that when I have a gorgeous guide like you Kat?" I could feel his eyes on my ass.

I scoffed. "Don't call me Kat."

"Why so bitter, Kat?" I could tell he was smirking.

"To be honest, I just want you our Odair. You have been rude and incredibly inappropriate."

"I would like to do more inappropriate things with you," he said in "that" voice. I looked back and shot him the fieriest glare I could muster up and he just winked- further fueling my annoyance.

I lead him to the fiction aisle. "Explore." I said, my voice laced with irritation. I leaned against the shelf and watched him caress the spines of the various books.

"Any recommendations?"

I smirked and conjured up a great idea. "Just wait." I kneeled down and went to the 'J-R' section. _Found it._ My conscience rolled her eyes at me.

I grinned and thrust a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ into his hands. He shot daggers at me, his face stoic and I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha. Ha. Very cheeky," he said- voice with dripping sarcasm.

"I think it suits you." I said, trying to stifle my giggles.

"Hmph." He smiled at me. A toothy, cute, boyish smile. _Stop Katniss. He's a tool._

* * *

After twenty minutes of bitter banter and suggestive looks, the nuisance finally settled on a book and a flood of relief washed over me. We stood at the register as he fumbled for his wallet, he pulled out a twenty and I neatly tucked it into the register. I noticed him staring a little too long.

"Like what you see, Mr. Odair?" I mocked from our previous encounter.

He snorted. "Stealing my lines? Copying is one of the highest forms of admirations."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh? I don't need to. You already do." He smirked and smiled that stupid, childish smile and sauntered towards the door.

"Until next time, Everdeen." He winked at me and the conversation was over.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

**Authors note: New story and I think I like this more than the other. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? REVIEW, RETURN, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLEASE. I'll try to update weekly, if not more than once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The day passed on and was rather drab, besides the event with Mr. Odair and for some reason I was curious about him.

_Katniss, he's a tool. You probably won't see him ever again._

But the way he left me, leaving the "until next time, Everdeen," hanging in the air left me wanting more- _wondering more_.

I was **starving** for more information about him.

* * *

Madge Undersee, my long time best friend, was now sitting in my room pleading for me to go with this party with her.  
Parties aren't my thing, crowds of people aren't my thing- bottom line, intimacy isn't my thing.

"Kaaaaat, it'll be fun. You could meet cute boys, you know... not be so antisocial," she pleaded.

"Madge, I'm sorry but people aren't my cup of tea... especially drunk and sweaty ones."

_You'd like a drunk, sweaty Finnick. _**_Snap out of it, Katniss._**

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and shook my shoulder.

"Please, please, please Kaaaat. I'll do anything," she begged, shifting onto her knees and clasping her hands together.

I laughed and gave into her beseeching. Of course giving into the thought of Finnick dancing, shirtless and coming up to me- sweeping me off her feet.

_What are you? Fourteen?_

Madge squealed, halting my inner battle with my conscience and dragged me to her closet.

She was shoving endless heaps of clothes into my arms to try on and I couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed with all the clothing being handed my way.

I picked up one of the dresses she threw at me. It was black with an incredibly low cut neckline and short hem.

"Madge, this is a poor excuse for a dress." I rolled my eyes at her, with the scrap of fabric fisted in my hand.

"A girl does what she's gotta do," she said with a cheeky smile.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, imagining what would happen if my long time friend Gale would think about it. Even though Gale has the hots for Madge, sometimes I feel like he wishes I would fall for him- but falling for Gale would be like falling for my brother.

_Yeah, instead you fall for tools like Finnick Odair._

* * *

Madge insisted on the black "dress." I looked at myself in the mirror and did not see myself at all. I felt like if anyone came to talk to me, they'd be asking how much I charged. My hair was down, resting against my shoulders in soft waves- which I didn't mind but it still seemed... scandalous. My grey orbs were smoldering and my face had an unfamiliar glow.

"Ready?"

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

_Oh, Katniss. Don't be such a Negative Nancy.  
_

* * *

We arrived to colorful lights, throngs of people, and I could feel the beat of the music in my chest, through my toes and echoing out into the densely packed house. I hadn't had a sip of alcohol and I already felt hazy. I did the usual thing I did at parties, shoo myself to a couch or a corner to observe the sweaty, flailing inhabitants of the gathering.

To my advantage, I found a couch to plant myself for the night- waiting for Madge to be satisfied so I could be her sober cab for the night. I dragged my fingers across the fabric of the couch, staring at the stitching and longing for a book to stare at instead.

_Yeah, or Finnick._

I stretched out across the couch thinking maybe I'd be able to find sleep, but instead we met in the middle. For the next hour, I sat in silence... letting my eye wander the unfamiliar faces, all of them coated in a sheen layer of sweat. All of them with a lazy grin, or laughing so hard they couldn't draw in breath and for some reason I felt a pang of envy towards them. Even though under the influence, they were so loose and blissful and I wish I could do that. Sober or not. To be able to move with such ease, to be able to _live _with such ease.

I felt the weight of someone's arm drape across my shoulders.

"Everdeen."

I looked over to see a smiling, droopy lidded Finnick Odair.

"You're drunk."

"Very, and you're still as tempting as ever, Kat," he purred into my ear, scooting uncomfortably close.

I pushed his face away, scoffing.

"There's plenty of other girls to bother here."

"Oh, but I want to bother you, Kitty Kat."

"You're about to get the claws, Odair."

"I daaaare you to," he said, laughing at his own joke. _I'm dealing with a five year old._

I rolled my eyes and turned around to ignore him.

"Kaaaaaatniss," he whispered across the nape of my neck and I couldn't help but feel shivers down my spine.

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Cat got your tongue, hm?" I could feel him nuzzling my hair. I could feel his hands slide down my arms to grasp my fingers, but what I couldn't do is stop him. I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of his company, but at the same time I couldn't put myself in jeopardy of being hurt again. I didn't know what I was feeling for Finnick Odair, but it was definitely a double edged sword.

**I gave in.**

I leaned back into him, basking in his scent and overall presence. If I knew what the ocean smelled like, I'm sure it would smell like him- happy, relaxing, an ethereal. Is that what Finnick was? An ethereal?

I could feel my breath hitch as his whispered against my skin, making every hair on my body stand at attention. I closed my eyes, pushing myself farther back into his touch. I had a deep, almost inconsolable craving for it, for him. I let his lips ghost against my jaw as he whispered sweet nothings across my neck, sparking warmth in my chest. I sighed in pleasure, enjoying the rapture that was Finnick Odair. His fingers, like graceful vines, curled into my hands as he brought them to his lips, brushing my knuckles across the smooth skin. My steel orbs met his salty, sea green ones and time stopped.

Even though he might not remember this night, I didn't care. I didn't give a damn about anything in the world but him at that very moment. My eyes flitted to his lips as we leaned in, and in what seemed like decades, I felt his plump lips lightly pressed against mine. It was light at first, as if we were testing the waters like a small child learning how to swim. Suddenly I was drowned with everything Finnick and I didn't want to be saved. My conscience screaming at me to pull away but it felt so _right _to be surrounded by him, and for the rest of the night... I was.

* * *

I woke up wrapped around an unfamiliar body. I looked up and was greeted by Finnick's eyes. God, I hope he remembers.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on this chapter for about the whole week and I think I'm pleased with it. Although, I feel like I'm kinda rushing everything, but I have a good feeling things will work out. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! I hope you guys like this chapter because I liked writing it. Also, should I make my chapters longer? R&R. Again, love you guys so much. I'm absolutely stoked! ASLKDFJAF.**


End file.
